Backsatge
by scooby823945
Summary: Ever wonder how the cast of Phineas and Ferb act off screen? Told from a story teller (me) that belives Phineas and Ferb are the coolest! ( And no not from Irving!) Its BACKSTAGE Where you get behined the senes footage of the real us! We arent as inoscent as we seem...
1. Additions

Isabella sat nervously in the waiting room for the additions for the main roles in a new tv series on Disney Channle.

She really wanted the part for the girl accross the street. The cool thing about this show is that your name was the name of the character latter on.

"You'll never get it." A snotty girl by the name of Jezzie said rudely. Isabella treid to ignore the Brunette but the thoght of her not geting the part keept grtting to her head. there wher much prettier girls going out for the same part.

"Back off." A teenager said her face stern. She had long black hair and a blue bow on her head.

Jezzie stuck her tounge out before leaving the two alone.

"Uh, Rude pepole. I cant stand Bullying. Its messed up." The girl said. Then she looked at Isabella. "Hello my name is Stacy Hirano. Whats yours?"

"Isabella." She replied quietly.

Stacy leaned in closser to the girl. "Didn't Quite catch that."

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Thank you for your help with Jezzie." Isabella said shaking Stacys hand.

"Its nice to meet you Isabella. This is my best friend Candace Flynn." Stacy pointed to a girl in a red and white dress on.

"Hi I'm Candace." The red head said to the Mexican-Jewish girl.

"I'm Isabella." Isabella smiled. She liked these teenagers. They where very nice to her.

"These are my brothers. Phineas & Ferb." Candace pulled the two away from the cast discription list.

" Candace what do you want-"The red heded boy started before looking at Isabella. He stared at her in awe.

"I'm Ferb, This is Phineas. And you are?" The boy with the green hair said in a strong brittish accsent.

"I'm Isabella." Isabella shook Ferb's out streched hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Who are you additioning for?" Stacy asked.

"The girl who lives across the street." Isabella replied. " What about you?"

"The Main characters Sister." Candace said. " Stacy's going out for my best friend. Cuz we are best friends."

"Oh none of my friends wanted to they said that it was childish." Isabella said. She turned to Phineas. "Are you trying out?"

"No we are not." Phineas said.

"oh alright." Isabella said as some one from the Directors room called her name.

"Good luck!" Both Candace and Stacy said in unison.

"Thanks!" She grabed her pink bow and tied it in her hair.

"Are you Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?" a lady with pink hair said.

"Yes mam." Isabella said with an air of confedance.

"My husband, The director will see you now." The lady said."By the way if you need anything just call me , okay?"

"Okay thank you." Isabella smiled ant Miss. Carlys niceness.

Isabella walked in the room. It was a black room with two pepole sitting there in the back.

"Hello. Miss. Garcia-Shapiro, right? I'm Mr. Ross your director. Nice to meet you." The director with black hair and purple eyes said.

"Hi." Isabella walked in front of them turning to face them.

"Okay. Can you say a few lines from the script?" Mr. Ross said.

Isabella nodded as she took the script and turned to page one down to her line.

"Hey, Whatcha Doin'?" She had changed it to how she thoght a person with a bubbly personality would say it.

Mr. Ross droped his pen and stared at the girl. She was the only one who said it the way he imagend it.

"Can you sing?" Mr. Ross asked. What she didnt know is that the song she sang got her the job that you all love to watch.

"Yes I can." Isabella said matter-Of Facticly.

"Show us."

Isabella started to sing '_Mine _' By Taylor Swift.

Mr. Ross stoped her. "Your her."

"Exuse me?" Isabella asked quite confued.

"Your exactly the way I imagend this character!" Mr. Ross Continued. " All those other girls tryed to get it by braging about them selves, but you, you where the only one I could see for this part! You are officaly on my show!"

"Re-Really?!" Isabella said "Oh thank you thank you!"

She dashed out of there and strait twoard Candaceand Stacy.

She couldn't belive it. She ,out of all those pretty girls, got the part.

_Take that Jezzie Dark._ Isabella smiled at the thought of Jezzie's angry face as she walked out the building and to her moms car.

.


	2. Day 1

Isabella got out of the car and looked at the studio in front of her. Studio G. She would have to explore on her time off.

She walked into the building and got a plesent welcome.

"Hey Isabella. Nice weekend?" Stacy said smiling.

"It was okay. I was really nervous about today to be compleetly honest with you." Isabella confesed.

"Well dont be your on the show! With me and did I tell you that Candace made it?"

"She did? Thats wonderful!" Isabella exclimed as the two girls walked in Candaces direction.

"Mom do I have to?" They herd Candace complain.

"Yes Candace you have to There your brothers and I need you to take care of them." Linda said.

Mr. Ross walked out. "Stop! Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!"

Linda turned around. "Mr. Ross what is it?"

"You and your sons are perfect for this show! We still need two main characters and there mom!"

"Hey!" Said a wierd looking boy with glasses. Who apperd to be his brother stood next to him. They sorta resembled a wierd vesion of Phineas and Ferb. " You said me and my Brother where gonna be the main roles!"

The boy looked over in the direction of Isabella, Stacy, And Candace.

"Why hello there ladys." He said trying to act all cool. "I'm Thaddus and this is my brother Thor. Nice to meet you."

"Mr. Ross its okay Ferb and I dont want to be stars." Phineas said modestly. The way he said it made Isabella slightly swoon.

"But I like you kids and your alredy Candace's brothers with imagentive minds, Why not?" Mr. Ross pushed on.

The thought lingered in Phineas's mind before it was interupted by Candace wispering in his ear.

"Isabellas Character has a crush on the one he's offering you." She wispered softly. "I know you like her becuse you wouldn't shut up yesterday. Try it it might be fun."

"Mom?" Phineas looked at his mom. "Can we?"

"If you want to." Linda said. "I am saying yes for both My Husbend and me!"

"Great!" Mr. Ross clapped. "Thaddus Thor. You will be in the show at somepoint just not today. Please feel free to walk around the lot!"

"Latter chums." Thadus said as he and Thor left.

"Okay People! The shows called "_Phineas and Ferb _" Now we need to get to know eachouther. Yes we'll say our names our character and a cool thing about ourselfs." Mr. Ross said. " I'm Mr. Ross, I play The Director, an I thought up this show in a coffie house."

"Okay I'm Mr. Marsh-Povenmire. I am co-Director and I Have worked with Mr. Ross since as far back as I can remember." The man with white hair and glasses said.

And they whent down the list: Jeremy, Jenny, Suzy, Vanessa, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Ect.

"Well now that we'er all acquainted why dont we start." Mr. Marsh-Povenmire said cheerfully.

"Phineas you and Ferb start us off..." And the day whent on acwardly. Nobody really knew eachother. They where filming the episode " One liitle scare outa do you some good!".

Isabella got her lunch from her bag and walked into the break room.

"Hey Isabella! Over here!" Phineas yelled to her.

She headed over in that direction. Ferb waved to her and she waved back. She saw two kids that she met that day. Ones name was Buford. He was a bigger kid with a cool buzz cut he was actually really nice. Then there was Baljeet. He was a troubble maker. He had already riped Dr. D's lab coat then spilled Friut punch on it.

"Hi guys!" said Isabella walked up. Then she jokenly said. "Whatcha doin?"

They all laughed. Isabella sat next to Phineas since he had saved her a seat next to him.

Vanessa walked up to them.

"Uh, Hi. Can I, um, Sit with you?" She was a very tall beautiful brunett.

Ferb instantly moved over so Vannessa could take a seat.

"I'm Ferb. By the way." Ferb said. "Its short for Ferbueus."

"Vanessa. You guys can call me Nessa. Its nice to meet you. But I need your names repeted."

"I'm Isabella you can call me Izzy." Isabella smiled at Vanessa.

"Phineas. But, You can call me Phin." Phineas waved to her.

"Buford nice to meet you. You can call me Bufe."

"Baljeet. I usualy go by Jeet."

"Wow I feel really welcome here. Thank you." Vanessa said happily.

"Nessa?" Phineas asked and the girl turned her attention on him. "Why arent you sitting with the other Teens?"

"Oh. I am actually younger than I ,uh, look." She replied.

"How old are you?" Buford asked kindly.

"Welllllll... I'm Actually 14." Vanessa said.

"Really?! Ferbs is the same age you!" Phineas smiled.

"How old is everybody?" Baljeet said leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table.

"12." Phineas and Isabella said in unison before looking at eachother and turning away.

"Uh, 13." Buford said smiling.

"Oh I'm older then almost all of you."Baljeet bragged. "14"

It really wasnt anything to brag about. He was the shortest and the skinnyest kid in the group. And to be compleetly honest Buford was the smartest.

"Really?" Phineas said for the second time that day. " At least me and Isabella are the same age. Izzy whens your Birthady?"

"August 11th." Isabella replied.

"I'm The youngest!?" Phineas yelled.

"Whens your birthday Phin?" Vanessa asked.

"October 15th." He said in a grumpey tone.

.


	3. The Movie!

Phineas was really nervous they where filming the movie. And There was the scene where Isabella and

Phineas Kiss.

He had fallen in love with her over the 3 years he had been working with her.

He made it to the set last.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha Doin late?" Isabella smiled.

"She's been smilling since she got here." Ferb said smirking.

"Okay Guys we are fillming the Kissing scene today!" Mr. Ross said.

"Lets do this!" Isabella said enthusiaceticly, Jumping up, before covering her mouth.

Phineas looked at her as they got into their places.

"Oaky and Action."

Isabella raised her hand. "Major monogram?"

Monogram looked at Isabella "Yes."

Isabella side glanced at Phineas. "So none of us will remember any of today?"

"Thats right."

"Good!" Isabella said then she went to grab Phineas but she Tripped and Phoineas caut her in his arms.

"CUT!" Mr. Ross yelled. "Isabella What happened?"

"I triped when I turned." Isabella Blushed.

"Okay lets try this again."

**34 takes later **

"Isabella! What is the matter?" Mr. Ross said.

Isabella looked down and moved her shoe in a circle on the floor.

"Isabella outside now." Mr. Marsh-Povenmire said.

They walked outside. "Whats the matter do you not like Phineas?"

"NO! I love him. I just really am nervous." Isabella said.

"Then this is the perfect time to kiss him for no reseon."

"All right."

They walked back inside. Isabella Skiped up to her spot.

"All right action!"

Isabella raised her hand. "Major monogram?"

Monogram looked at Isabella "Yes."

Isabella side glanced at Phineas. "So none of us will remember any of today?"

"Thats right."

"Good!" Isabella said then she grabed Phineas and Kissed Him.

After she Pulled away Phineas was suposed to yell Isabella smileing but insted he fainted.

"PHINEAS!" Isabella caut him Before he hit the ground.

"CUT!" Mr. Ross said. He placed his hand on his head. "We whereso close to going home..."


	4. After Filming

"I'm Glad we finnaly got that Kiss scene done!" Mr. Ross yelled Happly.

Mr. Marsh-Povenmire looked at Isabella and winked. Isabella blushed. Phineas walked into the room."Hey guys whats up?"

Ferb Smirked. "Well after about the 5th time Isabella Kissed you. You didn't Go out clod till After the scene."

Phineas's face slowly grew as red as his hair. "Oh okay."

"Daddy!" A girls voice in the back of the studio yelled. Mr. Ross wiped around. "Lila!"

A Girl with bright pink hair and sparkiling purple eyes ran up and hugged Mr. Ross.

"Where is your mom?" Mr. Ross asked the girl after breaking the hug.

"I'm Here. Miss. Carly said smiling her bright Pink hair in a messie Pony-Tail.

Mr. Ross's Purpple eyes glimmerd as he looked at his wife. He smiled and got up to kiss her.

"Get a room!" Baljeet cried thenstarted to laugh. Isabella & Stacy Glared at him. Stacy Took a step foward. If you can remember from the First chapter of this story. Stacy Defently Does Not Put Up With Rude People.

"Baljeet that was _extreamly _rude. You need to Apologize." Stacy said calmly. She Need to act 16 Her age. She need to be the responsealble one in this group of kids.

"Or what You cant do anything to me as long as your clocked in." Baljeet said mockingly. Stacys anger rose and she strained to keep it contained. She didn't like vilonce. She took a deep breath.

"Fine but things that happen on the show counts as rehursal." Stacy smirked.

Buford getting the hint walked over and gave Baljeet a weggie.

The cast laughed as Baljeet stormed off.


End file.
